


Family

by stargatelover



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, au where Hammond didn't die, stargateday, stargateday 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatelover/pseuds/stargatelover
Summary: A few years after SG-1 ended as we know it, Sam and Jack are happily married and invite an old friend.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt for StagateDay 2019, I hope you enjoy it!

The ringing of the doorbell awakens the baby in a crying state and things come to life in the little house at the lake.

“Jack! Can you get her? I’ll get the door.” Sam calls, already on her way to the entrance. At the back of the house she hears her husband pick up little Janet and begin half singing, half talking to her to calm her down.

“General! I mean… George!” Sam happily exclaims after opening the door. “We didn’t expect you for another hour.”

“I got lucky with the traffic this time.” George says and comes up the last step to the door. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Overwhelmed with memories Sam simply hugs her former boss tightly. She hasn’t seen him in a few years now, not since he retired and she took her new post as the leader of the SGC.

“I’m so glad you could come.” She says and blinks away a few tears of joy.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” George smiles and examines her for a moment. “Being a general agrees with you. Or is it motherhood?”

Sam laughs. “I don’t know. A bit of both probably.” Her new post at the SGC is difficult but very rewarding, she never suspected that she could do it, send other teams out into the galaxy to face never before encountered threats, stay on Earth and pull the strings, lead such a big complex... But despite all her doubts she found it exciting after all, even if it meant long working hours and less time with her daughter. That’s what makes her enjoy the the time she has with her now even more. “Come on in, do you want a drink?” She leads him to the patio that looks over the lake.

“A beer, if there is one at hand.”

“Of course, Sir.” The “sir” just slips out before she can stop it. “Sorry, old habit.”

With a dismissive smile George takes a seat while Sam goes inside to fetch the beer. Jack is just coming from the nursery with baby Janet in his arms. Sam cannot help but stare at this beautiful picture for a few seconds until Janet breaks the spell with a happy gurgle and reaches out her tiny hand to her mother. Sam takes the hand and kisses the small fingers. “You’re going to meet your… well… he is not really your grandpa but it almost feels like it.”

“‘Grandpa Hammond’, he’s gonna like that. It’s been a while since his grandchildren where this little.” Jack smiles and gives Sam a short kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna go say hi to him now.”

Sam gets a beer for both Jack and George and fills herself a glass of water before balancing it all outside on the garden table. She arrives just in time to see George holding up her daughter in front of him and smiling at her. “She is beautiful.”

“She really is,” Jack agrees, obviously happy about the view in front of him. “And it wasn’t that hard to find a name for her either.” He puts an arm around Sam’s shoulders who takes a seat besides him on the bench.

“She will grow up with the name of a remarkable woman who saved our lives more times than I can count. She will learn everything we can tell her about the woman she is named after, when she is old enough.” Sam looks at her daughter who is trying to reach George’s face with her short arms. He chuckles and bends down to her. When her fingers touch his nose she gurgles with joy and continues touching his face.

The parents watch George playing with the little girl with so much fondness towards her that it makes their hearts almost melt. “We were just talking about how to introduce you to her. I mean, you are not just a man who sticks around here once in a while. You’re… more important.” Sam hesitantly says.

George looks up. “Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate it.” He looks at the two adults for a moment. “It is good to see the two of you together. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding.”

“Thank you, but don’t worry about it,” Jack says with a dismissive gesture. “I think it’s more important to us that you meet our little girl. Because we don’t see you that much and Daniel and Teal’c are not always around too, we thought we’d throw a little party as soon as she is old enough to handle more attention than just the two of us, we didn't want to overwhelm her.”

“And we want Janet to meet her extended family.” Sam adds.

“Wise Uncle Teal’c, talks-a-lot Uncle Daniel, Grandpa Hammond...” Jack grins.

“Grandpa Hammond,” George repeats. “It has a ring to it, what do you think?” He looks down at the little girl in his arms, she laughs and grabs his index finger.

“I think she likes it too.” Jack beams.

“Well, we may have lost some members...” George looks at Sam and Jack and they all think of the same people, first and foremost Jacob Carter and Janet Fraiser. “But after all we are, and have been for a long time now, a family.”


End file.
